


Promotion- Captian

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rvb Fill The Blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: RvB Fill The BlankThe remaining Reds and Blues ponder to themselves how to save the others. And as they do. Kimball gives them a promotion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: RvB Fill in the Blanks





	Promotion- Captian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So like I said I'm gonna do my best to do this weeks Fill the Blank Events. So I'll be posting some fics I write as they come to me.
> 
> So this is both a warm up fic and practice to get back into the swing of things.

The New Republic. For all the talks of this being A rebellious army for the freedom of Chorus. Grif found it lack luster. It was impressive. But that impressiveness came from the fact this was no more then a lovely yet run down mine shaft. Abandoned by its workers and over taken by people claiming to be the good guys.

Grif scrunches his nose under his helmet. Simmons is frantically fidgeting his hands. Trying to find some sort of comfort that isn't being recieved. Not even with the stress and fidget tools Caboose lent him to use.

Caboose didn't seem to fully grasp how dire everything was. But he can read it in Simmons voice it seems and loaned out his fidget cube. For a brief moment as he did even seeming to understand, which slowly faded away as Caboose decided to comment on the glowing moss wondering if it was edible.

"No. That is not ediable. It smells rancid." Tucker responds. Caboose releases tension in his shoulders and grips his hands.

Grif realized then just how much Caboose was holding back. And feels partially guilty to think that Caboose was too stupid to understand that they're all in a bad spot.

Tucker pulls his hands out of Caboose's and looks to Grif and Simmons. Damn Simmons looked like a wreck and Grif. Well Grif seemed like he was keeping it all internal again. Tucker moves closer to them and pats Grif's shoulder. "How you guy's holding up?"

Grif snorts. "Well, just look at Simmons and you can tell can't you?"

Simmons ignores them and keeps focus on the box. Caboose moves over to Simmons and starts to talk slow for him. "Caboose, stop. I got it. I know how to work this thing."

Caboose pouts under his helmet but Simmons can so easily read it on Caboose's sighing. Simmons slows his hands and looks up at Caboose. Caboose straightens his back. "Yes see. We are still here."

Simmons just stares at Caboose. Who takes his hands and holds onto Simmons' lower arms. "Right. We're still here." Simmons says slowly trying to figure out Caboose's meaning.

"And if we are still here. They are still here."

Simmons snorts. That's not true. But he knows what Caboose means. If they're all alive then Sarge, Wash and the rest are too. At least in a way that leaves you hope they are.

Caboose sniffles and leans onto Simmons' shoulder. Startling Simmons as Caboose starts to wail into his neck.

Tucker takes his attention away from Grif and hurries over to him. "Caboose? Simmons, what did you do?"

"Me? Why do you assume I did anything!?" Simmons isn't sure what to do. It seems Caboose's little mental block broke and needed to let that flood go. Simmons awkwardly pulls Caboose closer and pats at his back.

Tucker takes off his helmet. "Micheal? Come on. You were doing so good just seconds ago."

Caboose shakes his head as his thoughts wave too fast to process everything that had just passed moments ago. 

There's only four of them. Four is not a friendly number when your group consisted of eleven to begin with. That is a lot lost. That is not a safe number to lose.

"Four is not the safety number!" Caboose rambles. "Four is not right."

Simmons looks at Tucker and shrugs. He pats Caboose's back and hums softly to him. "I know. Four is not a good number. But its what we gotta work with. And hey. If Tucker survived, so should everyone else. They're just... they're just not here right now."

Sometimes to reach Caboose you must think and talk like Caboose. Simmons didn't know if he managed. But it got Caboose to laugh through his tears.

Tucker snorts. "Yeah, dude. Look at me. All I got is a bruised head. I'm sure Wash is making sure everyone else is safe and sound."

"I would hope so indeed." Says a woman's voice. General Kimball finally makes her way to their group. "I'm sorry, to interupt. But we want to talk about how we will be doing things around here."

Felix makes his way behind her. Like a well trained killer. He keeps three feet behind Kimball and fidgets with a knife in its sheath, dancing it from hand to hand. "An enemy of the Federation is a friend of the New Republic after all. We did some digging and found some more intel."

Caboose leans off Simmons, takes off his helmet and wipes his eyes of its tears. "Who all is.." Caboose trails off not really wanting to finish his sentance. It didn't feel right to word anything.

Felix looks at Caboose and stops dancing his knife and puts it to his side. "Washington, the Sargent, the pastry man and your robot friend are being moved around by the Federation."

"Hmm that does not seem... That does not seem like everyone?"

"Still no sign of the Medic. Nor any other Freelancer Agent. Sorry kid."

Caboose goes quiet once more and then takes a long breath in. Putting his helmet back on with a determined bravado. 

"Medic? What medic did we have with.. oh Right Doc." Grif starts to ask and then sighs. "Five hundred bucks says he ends up with the villains some how anyway!" Grif snorts and then feels like his heart was gonna ache despite trying to lighten his own mood.

Simmons pats Grif's shoulder and looks to the General. "So. What exactly do we need to do?"

"Train our army." Kimball says boldly. "Hope can only go so far right? I can give you men. I can give you weapons. I can give you the things you need in exchange for training who we send to you."

Tucker sighs. Grif groans loudly. Caboose tilts his head and Already Kimball has doubts of everything.

"I have information that Tucker was once to be given the rank of leader. And Grif, you were once a Sargent. Surely you both have the means to be leader." Felix states.

"Why specify them!? I got to be leader of Red Team once too!" Simmons says alittle too loudly. To which Grif responds with.

"Because you buried Sarge alive."

"Shut up. That was a misunderstanding."

"I got promoted to Blue Team Leader."

"Shut up, Caboose. You kidnapped Simmons with that."

Kimball could very much feel regret form in her pit of soul. But there were their one last hope. At even having hope. "Please. Can we focus?"

"Look lady. I don't know what your army is gonna do listening to a bunch of Privates."

"And a Private Negative First Class."

"Simmons I swear to God!"

Kimball purses her hands together. "I can promote you. You've all clearly proven you all were leaders at one point in life."

Tucker raises his hand. "I never got promoted to leader actually. I gave that to someone else."

Felix could feel his own soul die inside.

Kimball claps her hands together. "Alright. But you were a diplomat!"

"I mostly had my kid take care of that. It's amazing how all you gotta say is you birthed the messiah and people just let you do what you want most the time."

There's straight up silence. Felix opens his pad file and starts scrolling through his intell. "How the fuck did I miss something like That." Felix then just shuts his pad and walks infront of Kimball. He looks to her and gets out a different pouch. "Look the point of this all was to promote you to Captain just so we could avoid awkward talks. Its not really how we're supposed to do things around here."

"But desperate times. And you've all proven yourselves to be formidable fighters."

Grif crosses his arms. "Captain is better then a Sargent right?"

"That is correct." Kimball says almost afraid to answer.

"Alright. I'm in. I've missed pushing people around, I'll be honest. Would be nice to be the boss again. Simmons I got orders to give."

"We're both Captains dumbass."

Tucker looks over to Caboose who had been silent much too long. And given his small melt down moments before. Surely must still be upset with the current situation-

"But I do not want to be a space pirate!"

Felix nearly chokes on air. And Tucker relaxes his shoulder. Well at least they have the regular old Caboose again.

Grif bursts into laughter. "Not that kind of captain-"

Kimball is about to speak for clarification when Tucker moves over to her. "Just... Just let him figure it out himself. He's a little slower on the uptake then the rest of us."

Tucker is honestly glad. There was worse ways this could of gone. And truth. He's glad they're all still so fucking dumb about everything. It was normalcy. Even with seven missing team members. There's still enough of them left to be themselves. There's still enough of them left to save and find the rest.

Grif looks to Tucker and honestly. He feels about the same.

The only issue now was figuring out. How.


End file.
